itsukatenmanokurousagifandomcom-20200213-history
Izumi Aomi
Izui Aomi is a delinquent of Miyasaka High. Due to a certain reason, she later became the secretary of Gekkou's student council. She seems to like Himea and talks to her about how she just wants to have fun before her time is up. Appearance Hair dyed golden, and most of the time has a lollipop in her mouth. Personality Always cheerful and likes to seek thrills. The funny thing about her: She does not feel anything about vampires or monsters or gods, thinking it is just a game. A comic relief, she always hides and cheer for the group when in an encounter with a monster. History No info. Plot Aomi Izumi is a delinquent student of Miyasaka High, belonging to year 1 class 5. She skips classes and smokes secretly. In the actual story, she debuts in volume 4 when she saw Taito in the toilet trying to douse the flames he received from a magical attack in the Elf dimension. Having noticed the oddities of the school and student council, she developed an interest in joining the student council as a means of seeking thrills. It was later revealed that she had a tumor in her head that was growing and she could not live beyond the age of 18. Thus, she was constantly seeking thrills and trying to live life to the fullest before she dies. As a result of her snooping, she was caught by Kurosu, and was appointed the secretary of the student council, on the condition that she stops smoking. Thereafter she was always seen with a lollipop in her mouth. Initially, Gekkou did not recognize her as a member, but after she beat him in the end-of-term results, having scored much higher in home economics, with the rest of the subjects being on par with Gekkou, and having demonstrated her competence in organizing documents, Gekkou slowly changed his perspective of her. Later, as she joined the student council's special training program created by the << Military >>, she was said to have acquired some basic magic using ability. Additionally, after the student council had subdued a Gedgard (Ancient Dragon), a God-class being, as part of a preparation program to capture the berserk Taito, she requested Himea to help her become more useful to the student council, and less of a liability. Himea then tweaked her brain to be more attuned to magic, which led her to discovering the tumor in Izumi's brain. However, on Izumi's request, the secret was kept from the rest of the student council. Up till the latest installation of the novel however, Izumi had yet to use any magic nor ability of any sorts. Her cheerful and pure personality led even to the human-hating Himea to treat her as a friend and comrade. In volume 8, when the student council was attacked by Temperon Crowley, Izumi, who was the weakest student council member with hardly any power, was attacked by Liene and Pelty, but demonstrated her resourcefulness when she tricked Liene, subsequently leading to Himea's arrival, who successfully repelled Liene and Pelty, with some help from Izumi. Powers & Abilities There's no Known powers or abilities. Relationships Saitohimea After first meeting together at the beach, these two became close friends quickly. Actually they've a closed friendship relation. Mirai Andou Though they don't make much communication with each other, Izumi does cheer on Mirai and the rest of the student council during their training from kurosu Philler Yuuichi. Trivia - She's one of the poor Tsundere personalities in the whole anime. References Category:Female Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Miyasaka High student Category:Student Council